


Bucky's Christmas Tree

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Bucky decorates his Christmas tree, wondering if Steve will be home in time for the holidays. Decorating is a thing of pleasure for him, something he knows he deserves now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Bucky's Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @buckybarnesbingo  
> Title: Bucky’s Christmas Tree  
> Collaborator: Elle  
> Link: https://hawkeyeandthewintersoldier.tumblr.com/post/635759750652510208/buckys-christmas-tree  
> Square Filled: U2, Holiday Fic  
> Ship: Steve/Bucky  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Christmas, Established Relationship  
> Summary: Bucky decorates his Christmas tree, wondering if Steve will be home in time for the holidays. Decorating is a thing of pleasure for him, something he knows he deserves now.   
> Word Count: 506 words
> 
> Hi, I hope people like this. It's my first ever fill for a bingo event. I have yet to decorate my own Christmas tree but I am getting into the mood for the holidays. I feel like I need it a little more this year than other years <3 Please enjoy reading and feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it <3
> 
> Much Love, 
> 
> Elle

Bucky has put on his favorite Christmas playlist, got the box of holiday decorations down from the attic, and made himself an extra-large mug of hot chocolate. He can’t wait to decorate his tree and make it the prettiest one anyone has ever seen. He especially wants Steve to like it. If Steve is even home in time to see it. 

His boyfriend has been on a mission for the past month. First, Bucky was going to wait to decorate until Steve came back. But he’s two weeks late already, the mission being a tad more complicated than anyone expected, and Christmas will be there in two days. Bucky wants to be in a nicely decorated home, especially if he’s going to be alone. He deserves it. 

He knows Steve is okay and that he hates being away from Bucky as much as Bucky hates him being gone. Steve is the one who encouraged him to go ahead with decorating. He said so last week already but Bucky had had a little bit of hope that maybe the Avengers could wrap their mission up quickly. They didn’t, so decorating the Christmas tree is a solo mission this year. It’s okay, Bucky can totally do this. He’s a master decorator. 

Though he misses Steve, he is still excited about decorating. He and Steve have gathered many pretty ornaments over the last few years, ever since Bucky fully returned to Steve. And Bucky just loves the holidays. It’s a good fuck you to the life he was forced to live before. He gets to be excited and obnoxious and sing along to songs. He gets to indulge when it comes to things like hot chocolate and he gets to be happy. He has learned that he deserves to be happy and the holidays are a good way to find that happiness. 

He carefully arranges his favorite ornaments, including the few that Steve handmade last year. He puts ribbons in the trees and twinkling lights. He puts on the tree topper that they bought before Steve left on his trip this year. It’s a beautiful sight. He snaps a picture and sends it to Steve. Then he sits down in front of the tree with crossed legs and drinks his hot chocolate, a blissful smile on his face. 

Steve calls him later, compliments him on the tree and promises him that he will be home in time for Christmas. Bucky looks forward to it. He knows Steve always keeps his promises, one way or another. 

And indeed on Christmas Eve, Steve steps into their Brooklyn brownstone. Puts away the shield and kisses Bucky on his lips. 

“I missed you so much, baby,” Steve says. 

“I missed you too,” Bucky says. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

They kiss some more, touch each other, hold each other, all in front of Bucky’s beautiful tree. Being together for the holidays is the most beautiful gift he can think of. He doesn’t need much more than this. Just love and happiness and pretty things. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can say hi to me on tumblr. I also post drabbles there and take prompts and my ask box is always open <3  
> I am hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there too :)


End file.
